United of the Connected
This is a crossover. This will eventually be prequeled with United of the Connected 2: Rival Returns. Series #Ben 10: Creation Voltion #Noah 10 #A-Nine #Alza Adventures! #Ben 10,000: Multi Trixes Plot The Time Machines has been teleported into any world series crosstime. "It said, it's too many!" said Ben. "Has been a hot!" said Noah. "Agh!" said Ben. Has been freezed by even Perodua Alza EXi is a Ultimate Big Chill soild red at species. "Uh..." said Ben. "Freeze bold!" said under Perodua Alza EXi. "Arrrgh!" said Ben and falls. "Oops." said Perodua Alza EXi. "Lead, what is Atomic Common Cold, Big Chill, and this Ice-type Alien form!" said Noah. "A-Nine and Ben this can under Red Hood's control process." said Ben. Ben hitting by Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi is a Ultimate Cannonbolt soild light blue at species in the process. "Dub, he's can Cannonbolt, Technocalbolt, and this Rock-type Alien form!" said Noah. "What, you can this cannonbolt can the legends!" said Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi. "Impossible, that even like Sentient Ultimate Form this!" said Noah. "All right, that..." said Ben. Ben is sonic screamed by Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi is a Ultimate Echo Echo soild blue at species. "Aw, that Echo Echo, Sonicpower, and this Sonic-type Alien again!" said Noah. "It said, terrible!" said Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi. "What is called!" said Noah. Ben is webbed by Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi is a Ultimate Spidermonkey soild purple at species. "Okay, that is hybrid form." said Noah. "Are you kidding?" said Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi. NO! Ben has melted his web by Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi is a Ultimate Swampfire soild chocolate at species. "Okay, is well hybrid form can Swampfire or this Fire-type Alien form, hahahahaha!" laughed Noah. "Aw..." said Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi. This is a last species he the ground of giant away, and crashed the rock by Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EXi is a Ultimate Humungousaur soild green at species. "This is a last hybrid form, this Humungousaur, Andreas, Four Arms and all Ground-type Alien form." said Noah. "I am this all form!" cheering Sentient Ultimate Form. "Lead..." said Ben. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EXi is a Ultimate Humungousaur at blue eyes what is similar to Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur at red eyes. "All right, well is not turned his inside the freeze to them. Well is find the Red Hood." said Noah. "Gravity, you have been controlled this is milder." said Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi. "Uh... what?" said Noah. "Has been even this Red Hood absorbed with A-Nine and Ben this to zombie anthing?" said Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi. After this walked out with Red Hood. "Eventually, this is like a energy absorption powered of anymore." said Red Hood. "Gravity!" said Ben. "Retreat!" Noah and Ben transformed. "Humungousaur!" "Heatblast!" "Less!" Humungousaur made genetic copy of Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EXi he same in Heroes United. "Okay, even this under world." said Ben. Perodua Alza EXi freezing at Red Hood has absorbing life-force. "More power!" said Red Hood. Red Hood shot dark energy beam at two and detransformed. "Gravity!" Red Hood tackled Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi after is a punching him down "Uh... Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi, stop!" said Ben. "Wha?!" "I made to used Fusion Dance anymore!" Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi used enhanced speed powered at Ben running away, to flew away after shot it laser by Red Hood's Laser Beam after his shot it at Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi into the walls. "Hah!" said Red Hood. Red Hood shot it beam at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi into the building. "Arrrggghhhh!" said Noah. Red Hood shot energy beam at Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EXi into the ground, and this shot it beam at Perodua Alza EXi into the rock, after shot it beam at Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi but hand immune him and shot electric beam at Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi into the walls. "It still can to used it." said Noah and falls. Red Hood after is a kicked by Perodua Viva EX and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX she appeared from Creation Voltion. "I'm just Chromastone and this all regenerated Diamondhead." said Perodua Viva EX and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX. Red Hood can used shot ice from his hands at Perodua Viva EX and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX is still invulneable them. "Just you invulneable, can this my Diamondhead!" said Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX. "Mmm, that even this Cyrstalsapien and Petrosapien did." said Noah. Red Hood looks his eyes at "CAUTION" signs and absorbing his powers, to punching has knocks off Perodua Viva EX and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX into the car and this flashlight. "He's somewhere." said Red Hood. Red Hood uses telekinetic at Ben and this team after his inside the Pyroniting Castle to captures his team with his jail, after Ben and this team teleports into any Alpha World his a inside the world. "Uh... where am I?" said Ben. "Sometimes and this Hightlinger ashiner caleon balalan sometime anymore." said Perodua Viva EX and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX. He teleported even this into Red Hood and his Guards. "Okay..." said Ben. Perodua Viva EX and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX alter is a powered type of this more, and Noah transformed. "Humungo... well, I called Future Humungousaur!" Ben tries to transform but shot it beam at Perodua Viva EX and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX turned into any aliens form are Terraspin and this Four Arms. "Aaaaarrrgggghhhh!" said Ben. TBC... Category:Crossover movies